dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nordic Aesir Cards
The Polar Gods or Nordic Aesir Cards are legendary cards hidden in the tree roots in various locations in the Synchro Dimension as an allusion to the sacred tree of Yggdrasil and its ever expanding roots. Each card bestows one of the Rune Eye powers to the owner upon being chosen by them whether or not the card has been found yet or not. Loki, Lord of the Aesir, Thor, Lord of the Aesir, and Odin, Father of the Aesir have yet to bestow their powers upon anyone and have remain hidden thus far along with Fenrir the Nordic Wolf, and Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent remaining hidden from the public eye. Fenrir the Nordic Wolf * Level 10 * Type: Beast * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 4000 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. During your Main Phase 2, if you control a face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. If there are no face-up Divine-Beast-Type monsters on the field, destroy this card. During the Battle Phase, all Defense Position monsters you control are changed to Attack Position. Any Battle Damage a player takes from a battle involving this card is also inflicted to their opponent. Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent * Level: 10 * Type: Dragon * Attribute: DARK * Attack: 3000 * Defense: 3000 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you control a face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. If there are no face-up Divine-Beast-Type monsters on the field, destroy this card. If this face-up Defense Position card you control is changed to face-up Attack Position: Take 3000 damage. Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast/Synchro * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 3300 * Defense: 3000 * Effect: 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, you can negate the activation of a card or effect activated in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone, and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this face-up card on the field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, you can select 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand. Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast/Synchro * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 3500 * Defense: 2800 * Effect: 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Negate the effect(s) of that monster, and you can use the negated effect(s) as this card's effect. During the End Phase, if this face-up card on the field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Odin, Father of the Aesir * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast/Synchro * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 4000 * Effect: 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters You can negate the effects of Spell/Trap Cards that affects a Divine-Beast-Type monster(s). During the End Phase, if this face-up card on the field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, you can draw 1 card Category:Legendary Cards